In the structure of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), the organic material and the high-purity metallic material are sensitive to water vapor and oxygen. If there exist water vapor or oxygen in operation, the organic material will produce a redox reaction with the water vapor or the oxygen. The redox reaction may lead to reduce the performance of the device. Therefore, when the device fabrication is completed, the device should subject to a packaging process in order to protect the device.
In many typical packaging process, a piece of thin glass is used as a lid, and the UV-glue is using for sealing the OLED device all around. Although the OLED device has a better performance in sealing by using this method, the increase of the glass may lead to increase the overall weight and thickness of the OLED device.
Therefore, it is in need of a packaging structure and method for organic light emitting devices.